


Clipped Wings

by MilesLibertatis



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eiji mourning Ash's death, Gen, M/M, Yut Lung being the little bitch that he is, anime episode 14 spoilers, im anime only so i have no knowledge of what happens beyond this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesLibertatis/pseuds/MilesLibertatis
Summary: Post episode 14. Eiji finds out Ash is dead and feels his world fall apart





	Clipped Wings

**Author's Note:**

> My first finished Banana Fish work! I've been working on a Yut Lung x Shorter fic for ages but then episode 14 happened and this practically wrote itself lmao. This isn't beta'ed so please forgive any mistakes!

“ _Early this morning, he died after being transported to the Mental Health Center.”_

The words kept echoeing in his head. Repeating and repeating and repeating.

“ _Early this morning, he died...”_

 _"_ … _he died...”_

He sat frozen on the bed, staring numbly at the tv. He had always feared something like this would happen but it hadn’t ever felt real. It still didn’t. He wanted to clench his fists but found he lacked the strength to do so. His vision swam. The images on the bright screen blurred together in one grey writhing mess. He had to get up. Find Yut-Lung. Demand to know the truth. Surely he knew more of the situation and whether or not this was a ruse. His mouth was dry.

“ _He died.”_

Ash was dead. The one who had found him when he had been lost. The one who had breathed life into his dull and black existance. When he hadn’t been able to find a cause, a purpose, Ash had given him one. He had helped him fly when he had been grounded. And now those beautiful wings had been broken. 

“ _Gang leader Ash Lynx deceased”_ the TV screen had read. It was now showing an overview of the latest football game between two American clubs he had heard mentioned once or twice.

He wondered how he died. He was told Ash was stable after his successful surgery. Had he fallen to his wounds after all? Or had it been an assassination? Ash had made dozens of enemies in his short eighteen years of living, surely one of them would have gotten wind of it and sent one of their men after him. A tear fell on his hand lying limply in his lap. He didn’t have the strength to wipe the others that were rolling down his cheeks.

Suddenly the tv went black.

“So you’ve heard.”

In a rush of adrenaline Eiji sharply turned around, eyes narrowing at Yut Lung standing in the dooropening and holding the tv remote. “Is it true?!” He asked as he jumped up from the bed and rushed towards him, grabbing his shoulders. “Is it true? Is Ash really dead?” Desperation and anguish coiled in his chest, making it hard to breathe.

Yut Lung’s eyes widened at the unexpected vigor possessing that pesky, annoyingly innocent brat but kept his composure straight. Brushing Eiji’s hands off his shoulders and crossing his arms he replied airily, “I don’t know. I know as much as you do.” He glanced at the TV. “It could be false news to throw rats off their trail.” He inwardly smiled at Eiji’s cautious relief and cast his gaze back up at him. “It could be true though.”

Eiji immediately tensed again. So even the infamous Yut Lung didn’t know the truth. He clenched his hands into fists. Driven by an urge from deep within he stalked towards the door. He had to do something, _anything_. He couldn’t stay here and obey to Yut Lung’s every whim and only trust what he told him. He’d find Ibe and Max, they’d talk to Charlie and the Captain. They’d find out what had truly happened.

The door slammed shut right as he reached for the handle and Yut Lung slid in front of it, sharp eyes trained up at him. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“The hell out of this place,” Eiji replied through gritted teeth. “I gotta find the truth.”

Yut Lung raised a delicate eyebrow. “And what makes you think I’ll let you go?”

He narrowed his eyes. “I don’t think saying ‘please’ will do the trick, will it?”

That earned him a smirk in return. “You’re right, it won’t.” Yut Lung brushed through his long hair and then pointed one slender finger at Eiji. “You just stay put. Be obedient enough and I just might let know know if I find out anything.” With that he opened the door a crack and slipped through it.

Eiji cried out and tried to chase after him. There was a click and then the door was locked. Tugging on the unresponsive handle he felt fear and desperation climb high up in his throat and shut off his airways. He screamed and begged for Yut Lung to open the door. Tears burnt in his eyes and his hands turned numb as he hit them against the heavy walnut wood.

No one came.

His throat sore, his eyes aching, eyes seeing nothing and his heart empty, he slid down and crumpled on the floor. Ash was dead. His light had been extinguished and everything had gone dark.

He could never fly again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr at hi-im-secretly-satan!


End file.
